What's on your mind?
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: What happens when the gang from big bang theory are let loose on facebook? Just about everything! Watch out for bumpy rides along paths full of romance, feelings, beasts and everything that Raj can make up from watching ROM-Coms! Bazinga! Rated T for minor swearing and suggested adult themes. R&R.
1. Beasts, Penny's and Confusion

**Wassup? Ok so I am in love with TBBT and Leonard Hofstadter...my little nerd :) OK well anyway I decided to do a Facebook Fanfic on the lives of TBBT characters. I bet you can all see where this is going. I hope you all enjoy, if not I may have to send Wolowitz your way ;) mwahahaha :)  
**

****_Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! After the disclaimer that is...  
_

__Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bag Theory...I used too...long long long ago when the dinosaurs roamed the earth but not anymore...so yeah. :)

* * *

What's on your mind?

Beasts, Penny's and Confusion - Chapter 1

* * *

Monday July 9th 2012 – 18:09

**Leonard Hofstadter **has changed his relationship status to **single.**

**- 2 people like this.**

Comments

**Penny: **Who were u going out wiv? :o

**Sheldon Cooper: **Penny. How many times must we go over this? You do NOT spell "with" the way you have done so above, whatever that, must I say it, "slang" is used for, it certainly should not be applied here.

**Howard Wolowitz (The Beast): **Owned ;)

**Penny: **U guys r so immature

**Penny: **Don't say it Sheldon, i'm warning u! :(

**Raj Koothrappali: **Oooo bitch fight! x

**Sheldon Cooper: **I am not a "bitch" for reasons high above your grasp of knowledge, nor will I ever be a "bitch".

**Howard Wolowitz (The Beast): **Yep, definitely a bitch... ;)

**Penny: **Raj? What's with the kiss?

**Raj Koothrappali: **I like to show my affectionate side sometimes... :L x

**Penny: **?

**Leonard Hofstadter: **STOP USING MY STATUS AS A CHATROOM!

**Raj Koothrappali: **Oooo someone's panties are in a twist x

**Leonard Hofstadter: **Sorry... :(

**Penny: **Sweetie?

**Leonard Hofstadter: ***nods*

**Penny: **R u ok? Do u want me 2 come over?

**Howard Wolowitz (The Beast): **Yes please. Could you make me feel better? X

**Penny: **Howard!

**Howard Wolowitz (The Beast): **Sorry... x

**Penny: **:(

**Leonard Hofstadter: **No it's fine. I guess I'm just a loveless fool who will more than likely end up forever alone.

**PennylovesLeonard x: **No u won't babe x

**Leonard Hofstadter: **Why have you changed your name? And what's with the...nevermind

**PennylovesLeonard x: **Because it shows everyone how in love with you I am! :) x

**Leonard Hofstadter: **...

**Penny: **Ok! Who made a 2nd account 4 me?

**PennylovesLeonard x: **Shit! :o

**Penny: **Howard! :(

* * *

Monday July 9th 2012 – 18:42

**PennylovesLeonard x **has changed their name back to **Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast).**

**- 69 people like this.**

Comments

**Leonard Hofstadter: **Quoting Sheldon – "You are not, nor ever will be, a SEXY beast"

**Penny: **Who's owned now? Lol *high fives Leonard*

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **69? :P

**Penny: **Only you would think that...

**Sheldon Cooper: **Think what? I don't understand. I like 69. It is a nice number which reads backwards when upside down, a "fool" of the mind if you could say that

**Penny: **Sweetie I'd go back 2 bed if I were u :/

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **If only he knew what he'd just said :)

**Raj Koothrappali: **Howard! I'm waiting for you in the bedroom like you asked, hurry up howie-bear! X

**Leonard Hofstadter: **What the frack!

**Penny: **O.O It might be best if we don't ask this time...

**Leonard Hofstadter: **I agree... O.o

* * *

Monday July 9th 2012 – 19:01

**Raj Koothrappali **has changed his relationship status to **In a Relationship **with **Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast).**

**- 9 people like this.**

Comments

**Leonard Hofstadter: **Again. WHAT THE FRACK?

**Penny: **I agree. WHAT THE FRACK?

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **Wow :)

**Raj Koothrappali: **Agreed...wow :) x

* * *

**To be continued :)**

****_Please (consider) reviewing, it would really make my day if you did review :)_

__Thanks :) Until next time...


	2. Relationships, Confessions and Sarcasm

**Holaa! Here is another chapter and I hope this explains the comment from the last chapter...or maybe it wont, you'll never know unless you read on! :D Now on with the shout-outs!**

****Reviews

**And a HUGE thank you to everyone who is reading my story :) Now on to the disclaimer of life! *dramatic music going: ahhhhh*  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bag Theory no matter how much I wish I did...I don't... :(

* * *

What's on your mind?

Relationships, Confessions and Sarcasm

* * *

Monday July 9th 2012 – 19:01 (Continued)

**Raj Koothrappali **has changed his relationship status to **In a Relationship **with **Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast).**

**9 people like this.**

Comments

**Leonard Hofstadter: **Again. WHAT THE FRACK?

**Penny: **I agree. WHAT THE FRACK?

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **Wow

**Raj Koothrappali: **Agreed...wow

**Penny: ***cough cough* What the HELL is going on here? O_O

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **Should I explain or do you want me to?

**Raj Koothrappali: **You can... :D x

**Leonard Hofstadter: **I cannot wait to hear this one... (note for Sheldon, this is SARCASM)

**Sheldon Cooper: **Ah, ok, that note deemed to be highly informative, once again I managed to catch that sarcasm but thank you anyway Leonard.

**Leonard Hofstadter: **Your welcome I guess :/

**Penny: ** Aww! Sheldon said Thank u! OMG :) *does happy dance*

**Sheldon Cooper: **BAZINGA! It was sarcasm, once again you mortals have fallen for my trick! :)

**Leonard Hofstadter: **...and THATS more like it :)

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **Well Raj and I decided to try our hand at yet ANOTHER goth bar hoping this time it would be more successful...and it was just not in the way we expected.

**Penny: **What happened? O_o

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **We got slightly *too* drunk...need more be said?

**Raj Koothrappali: **We kissed and it lead to more :) x

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **RAJ! :(

**Raj Koothrappali: **Don't yell! And I can't believe you didn't call me :( x

**Penny: **O.O

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **Sorry...raj-ie boo...

**Leonard Hofstadter: **O.O x2

* * *

Tuesday July 10th 2012 – 10:07

**Sheldon Cooper: **I would like to remind you all that you should be immersing yourselves in tasks more stimulating than poking people, updating statuses and conversing via this website.

**1 million people dislike this.**

Comments

**Leonard Hofstadter: **You just contradicted yourself by updating *your* own status :L

**Penny: **roflmao :) WOO GO LEONARD!

**Sheldon Cooper: **Oh dear you're right for once in your average life. Sweet potatoes I didn't even know there was a dislike button!

**Leslie Winkle: **Good lord who would've thought dumbass would've used the phrase "sweet potatoes"? Harsh.

**Sheldon Cooper: **For your information Leslie my Mother used that phrase in replacement of other phrases she deems "sinful".

**Howard Wolowitz (The SEXY Beast): **Wow 998,000 people dislike this! Woah...haha Sheldon :)

**Penny: **999,999 now :3

**Leonard Hofstadter: **And he hits 1 million! The crowd goes wild! :D

**Penny: **Hehe :P *hugs Leonard*

**Leonard Hofstadter: **O.O

**Penny: **Umm sorry...

**Leonard Hofstadter: **:) *hugs penny*

* * *

Wednesday July 11th 2012 – 11:11

**Raj Koothrappali: **MAKE A WISH! Xxx

**11 people like this.**

Comments

**Raj Koothrappali: **OMG 11:11 and 11 people like this! OMG my 11th day of June day is complete :D *dies and goes to nerd heaven* x

**Penny: **Nerd heaven?

**Leonard Hofstadter: **Haha Penny it's his imaginary place he wishes to go filled with all his favourite movies, franchises and more. He can even talk to girls there! :)

**Raj Koothrappali: **DUDE! It is NOT imaginary TAKE. THAT. BACK!

**Penny: **I wish I was still together with Leonard...

**Leonard Hofstadter: **O_O

* * *

**To be continued... :) I can be so evil :) hehe :P**

_Please if you could take the time to review it would really make my day and Sheldon might quit annoying everyone! (ok that probably won't happen but we can still wish) XD_

Thanks :) Until next time...


End file.
